bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lisa Hikaru
Lisa Hikaru (リサヒカル - Risa· Hikaru) – piętnastoletnia wojowniczka pochodząca z Niemiec, jednakże posiadająca korzenie polskie. Od momentu "śmierci" stała się''' Flame Spirit ,czyli duchem ognia. Charakter Lisa jest dziewczyną o wielu twarzach. Może sprawiać wrażenie walniętej lub robić dziwne rzeczy, jednakże potrafi być także poważna. Gdy się zdenerwuje, potrafi "wybuchnąć". Może również "strzelić focha" bądź zacząć obrażać innych. Bywa jednak też radosna. Potrafi się dość szybko wpakować w kłopoty. Lisie można zaufać, jeśli chodzi o tajemnice. Lisa lubi się chwalić. Lisa ma jednak wadę. Jest zamknięta w sobie i myśli, że zawsze da sobie radę sama. W dodatku wolałaby pracować sama. Odrzuca każdego, ale nie lubi tak o sobie mówić. Serie, w których występuje *Bakugan: Volturi Invaders *Bakugan: Vampire Life *Bakugan: Świat Hellfire *Bakugan: Zagłada Vestroi *Bakugan: Black and White Hobby Konie thumb|280pxJuż w wieku 6 zaczeła jeżdić konno. Jej kochaniem koniem to Sora'. Klacz jest cała biała a oczu ma brązowe. Pod swoim prawym przodnym kopicie posiada małą białą gwiazde, znak mustanga. Lisa dała jej imie poniważ jeśli się na jej jeżdi, czuje się by galopowała po niebie. Dziewczyna bardzo kocha swoją podopieczną. Klacz nie żyje w stajni tylko tam gdzie swoje stado. Lisa chce aby ona jako mustang była przy swojej rodzinie ale co dzień ją odwiedza. Czasami klacz przybywa też na wybierzy. Jeśli Lisa jeżdi na niej robi to bez śiodła. Pianino thumb|left|290pxNa paninie grała kiedy miała 5 lat. Lubi wymyślać sobie melodie i do tego spiewać. Czasami wystepowała na róznych kontenstach i wygrała. Firma chcała z nią nagrać ale odmówiła, ponieważ nie chce być gwiazdą. Wolała grać w swoim wolnym czasie. Kenjutsu thumb|290pxKenjutsu - czyli nauka walki mieczem.' Lisa''' jako broń wybrała sobie katanę, trenowała od kiedy skończyła 10 lat. Umiejętności dziewczyny były niezłe. Przez ten wielki postęp w nauce stała się świetną wojowniczka. Moce i umiejętności Bakugan thumb|left|300pxDziewczyna zaczęła się interesować bakuganami od kiedy skonczyła 13 lat. Od kiedy spotkała swojego partnera Nagę poznawała świat Vestroia i jego historię coraz bliżej. Dziewczyna bradzo kocha swojego strażnika, bez względu na jego przeszłosć. One są po prostu nierozłączne. Od kiedy Alexy zostala potrącona przez samochód i tego nie przeżyła, pojawiła jako duch i dała Lisie Wernusię pod opiekę. Wojowniczka Erza defeats Ikaruga.png erza-vs-ikaruga-o.gif Dzięki swoich umiejętnośćach, które zyskała podczas treningu kenjutsu, Lisa nauczła się walki podwojnych mieczy. Z pomocą dwóch mieczy Lisa umie atakować z ogromną prędkością, przez to staje się jakby niewidoczna. Flame Spirit 1016914 168235493358548 1056114830 n.jpg tumblr mosmx0x4981rbtx3po4 250.gif Po powrocie na Ziemię zyskała nową moc, stała się''' Flame Spirit', ognistym duchem, który posługuje się płonącym toporem oraz świętym ogniem. Mimo to że nie ma skrzydeł to i tak może latać. thumb|270pxDemon Slayer Kiedy stała się Flame Spiritem zyskała nową moc, stała się' Demon Slayer', zabójca demonów. Jej zadaniem jest chronić ludzie na ziemi przed demonami. Te demony zabijają ludzi w tym sposób ze zabierają ludziom ich duszy. Z pomocą swojej kosy' Artemis'. Z nim może zabić te złe demony. Dragon Rider 'thumb|left|310px|Lisa i StormflyPrzez przyjazń z bakuganami pokochała smoki. Może dlatego że jej cała drużyna składa się z smoków. Kiedy poznała świat Berk''' stała się''' Dragon Rider''' "Łowca Smoków". Kiedy pierwszy raz przybyła w Berk od razu się zakochała w Stormfly. Stormfly to smok podonbna troche do ptaka. Posiada krótkie ale śilne skrydła które z nimi może bardzo szybko latać.Smoczyca posiada takze grube niebieskie łuski oraz biały brzuch i żólte oczy. Jej łapy są masywne dość długie, jak szpony. Za tyłu głowy wystają długie ostre kolce przypominąco korone. Na swoim długim żółto-niebieskim ogonie wystają także kolce z którymi może wystrzelać na wielkie odległośći. Przeszłość thumb|left|270px|Mala LisaLisa urodziła się 7 marca w 1998 roku. Po porodzie Lisy życie wyglądało jeszcze normalnie. W wieku 5 lat zaczęła się uczyć grać na pianinie. Rok pózniej zaczeła jedzić na koniu. Kiedy dziewczyna skonczyla 7 lat wszystko się zmieniło. Jej mama trafiła do szpitala, ponieważ lekarze zdiagnostowali groźnego raka u niej. Lisa była w szoku kiedy to uszłyszała. Dziewczyna już nie zajmowała się swoimi hobby tylko modliła się codzienne, żeby mama znowu była zdrowa. Kiedy skonczyła 9 lat to przez jakiś cud jej matka stała się zdrowa. Lisa, znowu pełna siły, zaczęła uczyć się sztuki Kenjutsu i stała się świetną wojowniczką. Kiedy skonczyła 13 lat zaczęła grać w bakugan i poznała nawet swoją przybraną siostrę Alex. Rodzinka thumb|left|280px|Naomi HikaruNaomi Hikaru '(48 lat) to mama Lisy, która trafiła to szpitala, bo miała raka. Teraz jest pełna siły i żyje znowu razem z swoją rodzinką w domu. Jest dyrektorką w szkole Lisy. thumb|280px|Drew Hikaru'Drew Hikaru '(50 lat) to tata Lisy. Ma zbyt spokojny charakter, trudno jest go wyprowadzic z równowagi lecz szybko się zaczyna martwić, najbardzej o członka z rodziny. To on nauczył Lisie grać na pianinie i jedźić na koniu. Kiedy jego żona Naomi trafiła do szpitala był cały czas przy niej. Teraz znowu się uśmiecha. thumb|left|280px|Shingo Hikaru'Shingo Hikaru (22 lat) to starszy brat Lisy.Jest bardzo pracowity i miły. Lisa ma dobry stosunek do niego i kocha go bradzo.Nigdy się nie klócą. W dziecinstwie był chorowity i miał astmę lecz teraz jest zdrowy. Nie ma bakugana lecz lubi je. thumb|290px|Rin HikaruRin Hikaru (13 lat) to młodsza siostra Lisy. W swoim wolnym czasie dziewczyna uwielbia gracz w baseball'a. Jej drużyna nazywa się''' Little Busters'''. Nie interesuję się bakuganami, ponieważ to zabawki dla dzieci. Jej charakter jest podobny do Lisy lecz szybko się denerwuję jak Lisa do niej mówi Ringo. Zawsze ma przy sobię piłkę baseball'a i Lisa zawsze dostaje nią. Galeria {|class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" !Wyglądy |- | Wygląd 1= Lisa i bakuganki.png|Naga, Werna i Lisa^^ 613985-pdvd 1003.jpg|Ohayo LisaJulie (1).png|Bakugan Bitwa!Bakugan Start! LisaJulie (2).png|Spoko LisaJulie (3).jpg|YAY^^ LisaJulie (5).png|Supermoc Aktiwacja! LisaJulie (6).png|To jest dziwny gośćiu... LisaJulie (7).png|Ile można czekać...Jaki żaaaaaal... LisaJulie (10).png|To bylo szczere 613983-pdvd 990.jpg| 613987-pdvd 1050.jpg|Nie mam innego wyboru Jkj.png|Ha?Co to? Julie yelling at Koji.png|Szpadaj! Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 2.07.58 PM.jpg|Karta odwarcia! Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 11.47.58 AM.jpg|Nie chwal sie tak Screen Shot 2012-01-24 at 1.58.46 PM.jpg|Nie mozesz tego zrobić |-| Wygląd 2= Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 171244.jpg|Naga,Werna i Lisa LisaJenny(1).jpg|Ohayo Loser.png|Loser LisaJenny(2).jpg|Sisters forever^^ 400px-Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episode 46.jpg|No to zaczynamy bitwe 383641.jpg|Alexy:Hey Lisi,że tam nie jest Ash?...Lisa:Ha? 383642.jpg|Bakugan Bitwa!Bakugan Start! 1297985059170 f.jpg|Zaraz pokaze na co mnie nasprawde stać LisaJenny(3).jpg|Ze co? LisaJenny(4).png|Alex zrób cos Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 170207.png|ALexy:...Liss:AAAH!!! Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 170226.jpg|AAAAAH! Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 170349.png|Liss:Alexy?...Alexy:Gotowa Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 170730.png|Nie poddaje sie tak łatwo Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 170802.jpg|Nie masz szans Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 170821.jpg|Karta Odwarcia Start! Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 170838.jpg|Urusai! Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 170856.jpg|Odszczekaj to! Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 170945.jpg|Supermoc Aktiwacja! Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 171025.jpg|Naprzód! Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 171118.jpg|Alexy i Lisa: Sayonara Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 171126.jpg|Alexy i Lisa: Zółwik^^ Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 171205.jpg|Arigato Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 170301.jpg|To nie fair... |-| Wygląd 3= Fuyuka dress2.png|Naga, Werna i Lisa LisaFuyuka (2).jpg|Arigato LisaFuyuka (3).jpg|Kocham morze...jest takie piękne LisaFuyuka (4).jpg|Hihi LisaFuyuka (5).jpg|Payo LisaFuyuka (6).png|Ohayo LisaFuyuka (7).jpg| LisaFuyuka (8).jpg|Przegrałam... LisaFuyuka (9).jpg|Jak dobrze mieć przyjacół LisaFuyuka (10).jpg|Lisa:Kocham cie całym moim sercem...Naga:Ja ciebie też,Lisa LisaFuyuka (11).jpg|Supermoc Aktiwacja! LisaFuyuka (12).jpg|Bakugan Bitwa!Bakugan Start! LisaFuyuka (13).png|Karta Odwarcia Start! LisaFuyuka (14).jpg|Lisa:Werna!Naga!Dacie rade! LisaFuyuka (15).jpg|Spoko |-| Wygląd 4= Nagus,Wernus i ja.jpg|Naga, Werna i Lisa 640px-Episode06.04.jpg|Nie przegram to...dam z siebie wszystko... 640px-Episode06.23.jpg|Co powiesz nato 640px-Episode06.43.jpg|To bylo zalosne 640px-Episode06.47.jpg|Karta Odwarcia Start! 640px-Episode07.33.jpg|Musze to zrobic... 640px-Hazama Hikaru.jpg|Nie moge... 640px-Hikaru.jpg|Jak mówylam... 640px-Hikaru about to get mad.jpg|Niemozliwe...ja...przegralam... 640px-Hikaru Hasama.jpg|Nie gadaj...tylko walcz... 640px-Kiharu.jpg|Ha? 84279 1305966812804 460 258.jpg|eeeeeee.... 572309-hikaru4.png|Gomen'nasai 572310-hikaru3.png|Bez niego...nie moge... 929223 1326830537445 full.jpg|To nie bylo w planach! Ep305.jpg|To nie fair... Hikaru Hazama 2.jpeg|Bakugan Bitwa!Bakugan Start! Hikaru Hazama.png|Supermoc Aktiwacja! Hikaru MM.jpg|Cos mi tu nie gra... Hikaru Movie.png|Ktos mi zabij mojego kompa Hikaru Pic 4.png|Zaczynamy bitwe Hikaru183-1954568 650 366.jpg|Pokaze tobie teraz potege Rdzenia! Hikaru-Hasama-hikaru-hasama-18616916-1280-720.jpg|To ja wygralam tym razem Tumblr m1rv7pNDRY1rpbjfio1 500.jpg|Nie filmuj to wszystko Sloneczko.jpg|Sloneczko...cudowne uczuczie Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 171718.jpg|Pamietam ten dzien... Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 172155.jpg|Dlatego nie przegram tego Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 172529.jpg|Hm? Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 172733.jpg|To juz twój koniec! Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 172818.jpg|Wiec? Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 172828.jpg|Teraz sie dopiero wkurzylam! Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 172858.jpg|Nie obrazaj moja rodziny! Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 172917.jpg|Serio? Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 172950.jpg|Baka Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 173333.jpg|Synteza Supermoce Aktiwacja! Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 173351.jpg|WTF!? Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 173421.jpg|Mam wsparcie mojej rodzinki.. Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 173444.jpg|Do ataku! Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 173708.jpg|To prawda? Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 173753.jpg|Nie chce was straczic... Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 174302.jpg|Chyba cie Achmed? Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 174329.jpg|Masz jakis problem? Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 174350.jpg|Co tu jeszce chcesz? Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 174723.jpg|What did you say?! Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 174948.jpg|Musze uwierzyc w siebie Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 175321.jpg|Chyba sobie zartujesz Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 175513.jpg|Mama... Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 175531.jpg|Masz racjie,nie poddaje tak latwo Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 175812.jpg|Ze co? Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 175932.jpg|Lisa:To znowu on... Naga:Nie poddaje sie Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 180114.jpg|Teraz tobie pokaze ty frajerze! Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 180454.jpg|To nie mozliwe... Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 181016.jpg|Nych... Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 181306.jpg|Yay^^ Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 181540.jpg|To znaczy? Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 181638.jpg|Wiec ja tez pójde Vollbildaufzeichnung 19.11.2012 153236.jpg|Teraz posuchaj mnie uwaznie... Vollbildaufzeichnung 27.10.2012 175330.jpg|I po wszytkim... |-| Wygląd 5= W N L.png|Naga,Werna i Lisa 416609.jpg|Nie skrzywdzisz mojej rodziny 20100618085141!Yuuki-chan.jpg|Ohayo 1622.jpg|Co sie stalo? Images3.jpg| D30131cbb34b30 full.jpg|Że to sie nigdy nie skonczy?Ale żaaaal... Vampire Knight 4.png|Eeee.. 153174 thumb.jpg|Serio? 896d288ff9deab49a6ec53143312c90a1225595287 full.jpg|Urusai! 27257fa2858925e78b0b2f4175c8d1581223834112 full.jpg|Arigato 351.jpg|Nie martwie cie.Ochrona was Artemis.jpg|Atakuje Ziemnaka...z moim Artemisem?Biedny XD Images2.jpg|W swiecie wampirów Vampire knight.jpg|Lisa na balu Vampire Knight Yuuki Cross by hiperion sama.png.jpg|Nie moge... Bscap0022o.jpg|Payo... Images234.jpg|No to naprzód Images5.jpg|Czemu sobie to robisz? Normal Vampire Knight 06-028.jpg|Alexy... Vampire-knight-06-yuki-cross.jpg|Jestesz? Vampireknightguilty08large30.jpg|Snieg jest taki cudwony Yuki.jpg|Ha? Yuki cross.jpg|Ból... Yuki2.jpg|Nie rób tego The awake by naithsurip-d38gskj.png.jpg|Motyl krwi Yuki3.jpg|Przestancie! |-| Wygląd 6= 011.jpg|Naga,WernaiLisa Seitokai Yakuindomo - 01 - Large 05.jpg|Ty? Seitokai Yakuindomo - 01 - Large 06.jpg|Tsuda:Cotymirobisz?!...Lisa:... Seitokai Yakuindomo - 01 - Large 10.jpg|Lisa:CojestAria?...Aria:Zatoba Seitokai Yakuindomo - 01 - Large 12.jpg|Wiem gdzie tobie najbardzej zaboli,wiec nie próbuj Seitokai Yakuindomo - 01 - Large 15.jpg|Porzałujesz tego Seitokai Yakuindomo - 01 - Large 14.jpg|No chyba ty Seitokai Yakuindomo - 01 - Large 17.jpg|Co to? Seitokai Yakuindomo - 01 - Large 21.jpg|Urusai! Seitokai Yakuindomo - 01 - Large 22.jpg|Aria:A może tak? Seitokai Yakuindomo - 01 - Large 32.jpg|Girls rules Seitokai Yakuindomo - 01 - Large 35.jpg|Nie masz szans Seitokai Yakuindomo - 01 - Large 42.jpg|Aria:Czy to kamera?...Lisa:Hentai! Seitokai Yakuindomo - 02 - Large 01.jpg|No no no ciekawe Seitokai Yakuindomo - 02 - Large 05.jpg|A masz! Seitokai Yakuindomo - 02 - Large 07.jpg|Ale fajne Seitokai Yakuindomo - 02 - Large 13.jpg|Lisa:Marzenie...Aria:Taa... Seitokai Yakuindomo - 02 - Large 23.jpg|Chcesz? Seitokai Yakuindomo - 02 - Large 38.jpg|Aria:Arigato,Liss...Lisa:Nie ma za co,Ari Seitokai Yakuindomo - 02 - Large 39.jpg|Hmm... Seitokai Yakuindomo - 02 - Large 41.jpg| Seitokai Yakuindomo - 02 - Large 42.jpg|Tsuda:Help!...Lisa:Hehehehehehe Seitokai Yakuindomo - 03 - Large 05.jpg|Wez ten aparat albo już nie będzies zmiał rąk Seitokai Yakuindomo - 03 - Large 13.jpg|Czy to mój...? Seitokai Yakuindomo - 03 - Large 22.jpg|AAAAH!Ten ptak to kanibal! Seitokai Yakuindomo - 03 - Large 27.jpg| Seitokai Yakuindomo - 03 - Large 31.jpg|Ari:Chcesz banana?..Lisa:Urusai,Tsuda! Seitokai Yakuindomo - 03 - Large 33.jpg|Ari:Czemu sobie to robisz? Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_03_-_Large_34.jpg|A co mnie obchodzi??? Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_03_-_Large_39.jpg|Help! Sarna ze mną robi dziwne rzeczy! Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_04_-_Large_01.jpg|Gomen'nasai Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_04_-_Large_14.jpg|Posłucaj serca, dobrze? Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_04_-_Large_19.jpg|Ari:AAAAAH!,Lisa:? Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_04_-_Large_38.jpg|Nie chodziło o to? Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_05_-_Large_12.jpg|Lisa: Serio? Tak sobie wyobrażasz operacje? Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_05_-_Large_37.jpg|Co ona zrobiła??? Mój kochany komp! Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_06_-_Large_15.jpg|Napad na wampiry! Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_06_-_Large_32.jpg|Nic takiego nie mówiłam Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_07_-_Large_04.jpg|Jak ja kocham plaże Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_07_-_Large_25.jpg|Czy to są kondomy?! Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_07_-_Large_35.jpg|Alexy... Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_08_-_Large_22.jpg|Oh jejku, ale słodziak Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_09_-_Large_05.jpg|Nie wkurzaj mnie, dobra? Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_09_-_Large_13.jpg|What the hell??? Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_09_-_Large_26.jpg| Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_10_-_Large_04.jpg|Spadaj! Daj mi spokoj! Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_10_-_Large_07.jpg|Jaki wypadek? Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_10_-_Large_14.jpg|Posłujacie wszyczy... Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_10_-_Large_15.jpg|Atak papieru toaletowego! Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_10_-_Large_22.jpg|Dasz radę Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_10_-_Large_41.jpg|Tsuda: Boje się...,Lisa: Dlaczego? Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_10_-_Large_42.jpg|Może mu pomogę? Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_11_-_Large_11.jpg|Ari: Ale wiatr,Lisa: Nom Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_11_-_Large_23.jpg|50x Service! Dostamy bonus! Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_13_-_Large_02.jpg|Tak się zastanaiwam czy... Seitokai_Yakuindomo_-_13_-_Large_13.jpg|Chodzi o grzyba? Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Czysta Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Ruch Ratowników Bakugan